


The Return

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Green Arrow AU, Overwatch AU, Reunions, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: My Name is Tyrande Solarwind.For 15 years I was stranded on a deserted planet with only one goal: survive.Now I will fulfill my mother’s dying wish:To use the list of names she left me and bring down those who are poisoning the world I love.The first name: Gérard Lacroix





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.  
> I decided to include Overwatch Ladies not yet in HOTS because why not.  
> I've been trying to do more AU things lately.  
> Once again, the original pairing generated was Tyrande/Widow, but yadda yadda yadda.

_My Name is Tyrande Solarwind._

_For 15 years I was stranded on a deserted planet with only one goal: survive._

_Now I will fulfil my mother’s dying wish:_

_To use the list of names she left me and bring down those who are poisoning the world I love._

_To do this I must become someone else._

_I must become something else._

 

Ducking away from the bodyguards her adoptive father had supplied was woefully easy. Of course, they were just human, also were unlikely to have had 15 years of training in how to keep up with someone who wanted to lose them. She had just returned to Earth, Paris specifically, and she needed some time alone.

Although some might say that she had had enough time alone to last a lifetime (it really didn’t feel like much), she had a promise to keep.

The list in her mother’s journal burned against her leg. She ducked into the ladies and pulled out her phone.

The first name: Gérard Lacroix.

He wasn’t exactly a priority, but there were some very dubious things he had done, especially in service of this “Overwatch” Agency.

“He is the first name on the list, he’s a good place to start.” She whispered, and began to pull up a list of properties owned by the businessman. Warehouses, factories, and several luxury penthouses. She decided to start by looking into the penthouses. There were 3 in Paris alone.

 

Tyrande zipped across the line onto the penthouse balcony and moved to pick the electronic lock on the balcony door. She was in disguise, of course, it would be rather annoying if she were to be arrested if she forgot to obscure herself as one of the only non-human (and non-omnic) beings on the planet. Her green leather hood obscured her ears, and the mechanical quiver at her side allowed her quick access to whatever darts and arrows she wanted.

The lock clicked and the door opened. The room inside was empty, she looked around. A thick layer of dust covered the hard furniture, while plastic sheeting covered the soft.

“Something’s not right here.” She whispered. “Someone didn’t expect to come back here for a very long time.” She walked over to the mantlepiece.

A series of photo frames were lined up along it. Gérard accepting an award from the United Nations. Him presenting an award to- was that a giant Gorilla? And various other images, but one of the frames caught her eye.

The final frame was tipped over, covering the picture completely. Tyrande gingerly lifted it, curious as to what it was. The glass was intact, so this picture may have been obscured deliberately. But due to this its picture was free from dust and clearer than the rest.

It was a wedding. Tyrande gasped. It wasn’t the fact that Gérard had married that caught her attention, but to whom. She would remember those cheekbones anywhere. Amélie Guillard, a friend and former- Tyrande cut off her train of thought to concentrate on the image. He was much older than her. At least 20 years.

She resisted the impulse to throw up in her mouth and left the penthouse quickly.

 

The second penthouse was largely the same, but it was the third where she struck metaphorical gold.

She scaled up from the balcony below, cracked the lock, and entered. She looked over to the bed in the middle of the room, there were two bumps, indicating someone lying there under the covers.

She drew her bow from on her back and notched an arrow, aiming it at the larger of the two bumps.

“Gérard Lacroix!” She shouted. The bumps moved, quickly awakening from slumber. While they were still disentangling themselves, she continued. “You have failed this world!”

She hadn’t expected the bump she was aiming at to be fast, she had expected it to be Gérard. She realised too late it wasn’t, the blanket flew up, blocking the figures from view. Tyrande jumped back, but a flash of light raced around the sheet. She felt something hit her on the side of the head.

 

Tyrande came to tied to a chair. She could feel the ropes binding her wrists and ankles, and what’s worse, her hood had been pulled back. A light was on her, casting the rest of the room into a deeper shadow, she could not see past its perimeter.

“Are you there Gérard?” She yelled at the room.

“Non.” A voice said. “Gérard is no longer with us, and good riddance.”

“Hey, luv, you can’t be saying things like that.” Another, significantly more British voice said. “I’m gonna have to report that to Dr Ziegler.”

“Report what you like, I’m more concerned why one of my old school friends was trying to assassinate my late husband.” The first voice said.

“Wait, Amelie?” Tyrande said. “Is that you? And what do you mean-“ Tyrande stopped, groaned and felt like slapping herself, she had completely forgot to do a check for recent news on Lacroix.

“I was Amelie.” The first voice said. At a noise from the second voice she added “And to Amelie I would like to return. Where have you been, Tyrande Solarwind?”

“Can you come forward a bit? Or at least turn off this light?” She asked. “I’d rather not share this with too many people.”

The pair acquiesced, and even untied her.

Tyrande glanced at her friend’s blue skin.

“It looks like you have a story or two to tell of your own.” She said as the pair helped her over to sit on the bed.

“That is correct.” ‘Amelie’ Said. “Now shall we talk?”

“Yes, let’s.”


End file.
